If You Believe
by Daniel Dymien
Summary: Zero no Tsukaima Songfic! Saito quer quebrar o feitiço para poder controlar a sua vida. Será que consegue? Música: If You Belive by Andrea Remanda e Bryan Adams


**If You Believe**

Hiraga Saito despertou. Começava outro dia de escravidão; já não conseguia aguentar as ordens de Louise. Mas tinha de as acatar, se Louise descobrisse...

- Saito, vou tomar o pequeno-almoço. Vamos.

- Vou assim que acabar de...

- Agora!

Saito, impotente, seguiu Louise até ao salão. Porque tinha de ser um maldito animal de estimação? Porque tinha de obedecer às ordens de Louise? Porque não podia ser livre?

O que mais receava era cruzar-se com ela. Será que conseguiria disfarçar?

Louise e Saito entraram no salão e lá estava ela. O coração de Saito falhou dois batimentos ao cruzar o seu olhar com o dela.

- Para onde é que estás a olhar? - perguntou Louise, olhando-o de lado.

- Para lado nenhum - mentiu.

_Once upon a time  
I always did as I was told  
And every day and night  
I tried to make it on my own  
But I had a secret  
I needed someone there to tell_

- Saito, vou para as aulas. Lava a minha roupa toda até ao fim do dia.

- Sim, Louise... – Saito afastou-se para o pátio, enquanto Louise seguia para uma das torres.

O dia estava muito agradável; céu azul sem nuvens, sol radioso... Se ao menos pudesse estar com ela...

- Saito...

O plebeu petrificou, não tinha coragem de se voltar. Era ela. Mas, ela não devia estar...

- Oh, Saito, tive tantas saudades tuas – murmurou a rapariga, abraçando-o por trás.

- Também eu, também eu... Mas, tu sabes, este maldito feitiço...

- Não estás preso a ele! Tu consegues quebrá-lo! Apenas tens de... acreditar.

- Há muito tempo que deixei de acreditar no que quer que fosse - murmurou Saito tristemente.

- Eu acredito em ti, Saito. Sei que és capaz de quebrar o feitiço. Acredita em ti. Não podes deixar de viver a tua vida! Não podes! Tens sonhos, não tens, Saito?

- Tenho... Um deles era poder estar contigo. Sem ninguém para nos separar, sem este feitiço estúpido a controlar a minha vida...

- Acredita em ti, Saito. Acredita nos teus sonhos. Tu podes realizá-los, basta acreditares...

_You said look inside yourself  
You can break the spell_

Believe the voice inside of you  
Live out your dreams and make them true  
Through your eyes, I may see  
With your love, you set me free  
Wishes can come true  
If you believe

Saito saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho. Já havia anoitecido e não queria acordar Louise. O pátio estava banhado pela luz das duas luas; o céu estava bastante estrelado.

_Será que uma daquelas estrelas é o meu mundo?_

- Saito... - sussurrou uma voz. - Aqui, Saito...

Nas sombras, uma rapariga esperava-o.

- Tomei uma decisão. Eu vou quebrar o feitiço.

- Eu sei que vais, Saito. Eu acredito em ti.

Saito beijou-a, apaixonado. Se não conseguisse quebrar o feitiço por ela, não conseguiria quebrar o feitiço por mais ninguém.

- O feitiço não pode ser quebrado.

Saito voltou para trás, horrorizado.

- Louise?

- Vejo que estás bem acompanhado, Saito – disse Louise, olhando para a rapariga com um olhar feroz. - O feitiço não pode ser quebrado. Ser-me-ás leal para sempre. - Um sorriso malévolo esboçou-se nos lábios de Louise.

- O que vais fazer? - perguntou Saito, receando a sua atitude. - Tenta compreender, Louise. Eu amo-a.

- Mata-a.

Imediatamente, as runas na palma de Saito começaram a brilhar.

- Não, Louise. Não posso matá-la! Pára com isso! - A sua mão começava a aproximar-se da espada. - Ajuda-me.

- Lamento, parceiro. És tu que me controlas, não o contrário.

Louise observava a cena, deliciada.

- Porque estás a fazer isto, Louise?

- Porquê? Porque eu amo-te, Saito! Eu amo-te tanto... Como pudeste trair-me? - Louise ajoelhou-se, começando a chorar.

- Não, não! Não vou matá-la! Foge daqui, foge! - implorou Saito, dirigindo-se à sua amada.

- Não, Saito. Se não puder estar contigo, prefiro morrer.

- Não, não! Não vou matar-te! Não te quero matar! Este feitiço não vai controlar a minha vida! Nunca mais!

As runas na mão de Saito começaram a brilhar com mais intensidade. Louise levantou-se, olhando para o plebeu.

- Não... Não pode ser...

Segundos depois, o brilho cessou; as runas haviam desaparecido.

- O feitiço... - murmurou Louise, incrédula.

_I opened up my eyes  
And every wish I had was granted  
And to my surprise  
I found myself with you the night chanted_

_Everyone can make a change  
I knew that when I met you  
Together we can make it  
If you feel it too  
_

- Estou livre... Estou livre! - gritou Saito, saltando radiante.

- Não, Saito... Não... Eu amo-te... Por favor...

- Lamento, Louise. Já nada me prende a ti, nada. É melhor que me esqueças, para sempre.

- Mas...

- Louise... Não te quero voltar a ver. Nunca mais.

Louise afastou-se, chorando.

_Isto não acaba aqui._

A rapariga voltou-se e apontou a sua varinha ao casal que se beijava de alegria. Murmurou o feitiço; a ponta da varinha começava a brilhar.

_Mata-a. Mata-a! O Saito não pode ficar com ela, não pode!_

- Saito... - sussurou a rapariga. - Oh, Saito, eu sabia que conseguias. Sempre acreditei em ti, sempre!

- Se não fosses tu...

- Não. Tu próprio quebraste o feitiço, não eu. Nós agora podemos ficar juntos, para sem...

A rapariga esbugalhou os olhos e ficou rígida.

- O que é que se passa? - Saito olhou para trás. Louise tinha a varinha apontada para eles. - Não, não... O que é que lhe fizeste? O que é que fizeste, Louise?

- Matei-a. Ela não te merece!

- Não... Acorda! - Saito caiu ao chão, segurando a rapariga nos seus braços. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. - Acorda... Acorda...

_Believe the voice inside of you  
Live out your dreams and make them true  
Through your eyes, I may see  
With your love, you set me free  
Wishes can come true  
If you believe_

- Como... Como pudeste matar a única pessoa que amo?

- Tu não a amas, Saito. Tu amas-me a mim. É a mim que amas! E eu amo-te a ti!

Saito olhou Louise com desprezo. Desembainhou a sua espada, olhando para o luar reflectido na lâmina.

- Se não a amo, também não te amo a ti. És um ser desprezível, Louise.

A memória dessa tarde trespassou a mente de Saito:

"_- Eu acredito em ti, Saito. Sei que és capaz de quebrar o feitiço. Acredita em ti. Não podes deixar de viver a tua vida! Não podes! Tens sonhos, não tens, Saito?_

_- Tenho... Um deles era poder estar contigo. Sem ninguém para nos separar, sem este feitiço estúpido a controlar a minha vida..._

_- Acredita em ti, Saito. Acredita nos teus sonhos. Tu podes realizá-los, basta acreditares..."_

- Tens razão, Siesta. Eu posso realizar os meus sonhos...

- Que sonhos, Saito?

- Um que julgava perdido, Louise. - Pegou na espada com determinação e cravou-a no seu coração. - Agora... Finalmente... Vou estar junto... A ela... Sem ti...

- Não, Saito, não! - Saito caiu em frente a Louise, sem vida. - Porquê... Porquê?


End file.
